wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessie
Jessie is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is at around 760-770 in skill and plays with Jackie, but occasionally Silke. In Baseball, she is one of the first 9 players and has a team of Abby, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, and Silke. Jessie plays on every team from Elisa to Jake. She does not play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, she is a Pro, with a skill of 1166+. Her Basketball team is Akira and Nelly. In Table Tennis, she is not good, and is at level 270+. In Swordplay, Jessie is good. Her level is 866+. She is good at Cycling, coming 53rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Jessie is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You earn her badge for making 10 edits on Mii articles or for making 10. * Her Japanese name is Jeshii. * Jessie appears in 16 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Jessie is ambidextrous because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis. * She might be related to Rachel because they both have blonde hair, same eyebrows and color, same nose, same mouth, same eye color, same facial features being freckles, and they're a pro at only one sport. Gallery JessieDACotQR.JPG|Jessie's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-1-2.png|Jessie's badge. Badge-51-4.png|Jessie's badge. Badge-55-2.png|Jessie's badge. 8- Jessie's Team.jpg|Jessie's Baseball Team. Jessie.png|Jessie as a rival in Sworplay Showdown. Jessieart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork of Jessie. Jessie samba whistle.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Jessie. 2018-02-09 (43).png|Jessie in Baseball. 20180210_113159.jpg|Jessie and her teammates Nelly and Akira in Basketball. IMG_0080.JPG|Jessie about to play a Table Tennis Match. DSC01961.JPG|Jessie in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02031.JPG|Jessie in Swordplay Duel. 15319694004821302593384.jpg|Another photo of Jessie as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.20.40_PM.png|Jessie wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-28 (2).png|Jessie pitching in Baseball. IMG_0474.JPG|Jessie playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0770.JPG|Jessie swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (18).png|Jessie in Cycling. 2018-09-13 (29).png 2018-09-15 (26).png Shohei, Jessie, and Julie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Wii sports familes the flynn sisters by robbieraeful daf8phd-250t.jpg|Jessie with Rachel. 1- Beginner.jpg Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Jessie, and Kentaro participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Mia, Sandra, Rachel, Ashley, Steve, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15.png Patrick and Jessie participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Abby, Miyu, and Jessie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Jessie participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Mia, Alex, Ryan, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Jessie in Bowling.JPG Jessie wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1533.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1673.jpg IMG 1695.jpg|Jessie in her swimsuit. Abby, Mike and Jessie in Board Game Island.png Abby, Mike and Jessie in Wii Party.png Patrick, Alex and Jessie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 1547826976030 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG 2486.jpg IMG_2913.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Brown Females Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo